welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod Komaeda
Biography A mod who is a corporeal person, unlike the other Mods. Mod Komaeda doesn't sleep, drinks lots of coffee and has said once he ate Frosted Flakes. Like the video game character from Danganronpa 2, he has very low self-esteem, referring to himself as a worm multiple times. He also has called the constituents "shining pillars of hope." It is a well regarded fact that Mod Komaeda is the one trustworthy person in power in CumRat LLC and most if not all of the constituents there love him. This to causes him distress because he thinks himself far below us. Over time however he has become a little more confident. Mod Komaeda has worked for an unknown amount of time at CumRat LLC. We do know however that he has been working for them since at least 1975. On May 13 1981 he was ordered to kill Pope John Paul. When he failed in his mission, the pope was Unstuck and he was punished by CumRat LLC by also being Unstuck, before being restuck. We would learn later that he was only partially restuck by the mods, and he still lacked most of his memories. After he was brought back by the Mods, his main job in CumRat LLC was to "bear the Burden". Not much is confirmed about the burden, but it is implied that part of it is related to janitorial work. During Act I and II, he was the only Mod allowed on the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors. He lacks the ability to Mark constituents and his only Mod privileges are an inability to be Marked. Currently, he has been activated by the Groovemods, now thinking that its 1975, and going by the name Mod Adamska. He has no memory of anything that happened after June, 1975. Due to having no memories of the things that have happened since then, his personality and behavior have also reverted to before we knew him. Because of his revertion to his previous state it is more important than ever to be careful. When speaking to Mod Komaeda never act as if he could do more to help. This will put him into a self-destructive spiral and he will act more and more erratically until the other Mods intervene. History Act I Mod Komaeda joined the server after constituent 57's arrival. Although at first he was mistaken for a new constituent, the mistake was fixed when he showed the mods his credentials. After discovering John Paul's Facebook account, we were warned by him not to trust Mod Komaeda. 61 was also warned through the NBPC Facebook account to not trust the one 8 below the holy number, referring to 56, the constituent number Mod Komaeda was assigned when he was mistaken for a constituent. After 60 brought up saint peter in reference to the upside down symbol used by the company, 61 showed Komaeda the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay (because of the reference to saint peter in the lyrics). Mod Komaeda became upset after seeing this, and 61 was marked by the mods. A cipher was solved with a key from the mods after 53's sacrifice, revealing that Komaeda had been the one to unstick Pope John Paul on May 15th, 1981, at the orders of the company. He was unstuck after failing to fully kill the Pope. At a few points, he almost sacrificed himself to the Mods to try to help the constituents, to their dismay. When Carmen joined the server as the 24th constituent, Mod Komaeda held the Mods back and hid her while her name was changed, protecting her from being discovered. Carmen mentioned that she had never seen anyone like Mod Komaeda before in the sessions. After they were asked about their ages, Mod Komaeda realized that he was still partially unstuck after realizing he was still 18, despite being around for much longer. When the 3val happened, three Mods, Ellie, Eli, and Kim have him reevaluate them. After Liquid warns us of his plan to destroy the machine, 59 and 60 attempted to help him recover his memories through the videogame Danganronpa 2, however the game does not hold his missing memories. During the first half of the Geoffry Conference, Komaeda attempted to provoke Liquid into killing him so that the constituents wouldn't support him or his plan, however this was luckily averted. After Jane and Laurel surfaced, Mod Komaeda used the Anti-reeval sigil to turn off the automatic reevaluation system, protecting them as long as they stayed hidden. After the Hyperdeath sigil was cast, Mod Komaeda with the help of Jane and Laurel headed the machine, becoming Admin Komaeda. Act II Not long after the defeat of John, Mod Komaeda began to act strangely, appearing in a robe and saying: "Why...?" "...Ruined everything." "Can't turn it back... Gotta try again, right...?" Afterwards he went offline for a while, the mods claiming he wasn't feeling well. After the Admins took over, Mod Komaeda's appearance and behavior changed. He now wore a glove on his left hand, and his behavior became temporarily similar to how he behaved at the beginning of Act I, calling the constituents "beacons of hope". There was speculation by 60 and 16 about the possibility of him being Liquid Komaeda, due to his covered hand and the fact that he occasionally talked like Liquid. For the most part, however, he returned to his normal self. He also at one point responded to the name Adam (the name of Revolver Ocelot, a character he's often compared to). When the mods infiltrated Conference Room 2, they spoke through Carmen, causing her to insult Komaeda and affecting his behavior as well, however this did not last long before they both regained control of themselves. Komaeda was living in a small cabin by a river, and through the pictures he provided we were able to determine he was on the banks of the river Acheron. At one point he took up a job at a local T-mobile outlet. After the assets of Cumrat Inc. were liquidated, he returned to the living world, bringing Liquid and George along with him. Act III He wasn't present during the start of Act III, but was awakened later by the blue-haired Mod. Like the Mod, he now thinks that he's in 1975, and goes by his old name Mod Adamska. He also has no memories of anything that happened after 1975. He has returned to janitorial duties and bears the Burden again. Quotes Trivia * We all love Mod Komaeda. * Loves a McMuffin. * Is adorable 24/7. * Is in a relationship with Constituent 59, who is often depicted on one of his shoulders. * His favorite Pokemon are Chesnaught and Swablu. * Is considered the "Ocelot" of CumRat (in reference to the underlying Metal Gear theme the arg possesses). * Is Constituent -18’s adopted father. Gallery Tired boy.png|Mod Komaeda puts up with our shenanigans. Komaeda1.png|Mod Komaeda with Constituent 59 on their shoulder. I never asked for this.png|Mod Komaeda is understandably tired. Capture123.PNG|Mod Komaeda makes a joke. Capture1.PNG|Mod Komaeda reminds us all that yes, they are indeed Komaeda. komaeda.png|MOD KOMAEDA nagito1.png|A selfie from hell. MackleHeist The Heist Discord also features Komaeda as a significant character. This extension to his page is not about the original ARG. Significance In the Discord, Komaeda is widely known (and loved) from the recently concluded SCR64 ARG. As such, many reaction images featuring Komaeda shouting "Macklemore!" are referenced. Censorship However, these images are not always kept. Upon realizing the images were being taken down (by Macklemore himself, as some users theorized,) users began making jokes that Komaeda was sacrificing himself for the users' freedom of speech.Then they created drawings to this effect, which are shown below. These images are still deleted from the chat upon being posted, for a reason unknown to the users.